


THE FLOOR IS LAVA

by iamlowkeycrying



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 10027 - Freeform, 1006927, 6927, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, The floor is lava challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamlowkeycrying/pseuds/iamlowkeycrying
Summary: He sneaks behind them, glad he had taken his boots off to ensure efficient quietness, and sucks in a deep breath while moving his phone up."THE FLOOR IS LAVA!"





	THE FLOOR IS LAVA

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing but the story is mine. KHR isn't mine, the characters aren't mine. They belong to their respectable owners.
> 
> Thank you!

Mukuro chuckles his weird chuckle as he creeps closer to a certain cute brunette and a white haired male.  He could see that Tsunayoshi was on his phone and curled up on the couch, most likely scrolling through Instagram, while Byakuran was flicking through channels on TV.  They were both snuggling up together slightly making a certain pineapple jealous and weren't suspecting a thing.

He sneaks behind them, glad he had taken his boots off to ensure efficient quietness, and sucks in a deep breath while moving his phone up.

"THE FLOOR IS LAVA!"

Tsunayoshi screeches, dropping his phone in surprise.  Suddenly, he's in someone's arms, which makes him screech--squeak?--even more.

"HIIIEEE!"

"Kufufufu," Mukuro snickers, making sure his camera was on the two.  "I'm surprised of your reaction, Byakuran."

Byakuran smiles, his eyes closed in crescents, as he holds Tsunayoshi in his arms, bridal style.

"Honestly, I just wanted to hold Tsu-chan in my arms,"  his smile turns into a smirk.  "Unlike you."

Mukuro feels a bit irked but keeps his own smirk on his face, "At least I have everything on video.  Quite enjoyable to watch, may I add."

Tsunayoshi just covers his now blushing face with his hands, his voice muffled as he says, "Can you put me down now, Byakuran?"

"No."

**Author's Note:**

> 0.7 pages · 217 words
> 
> Prompt:  Person C wanted to see what would happen if they said "the floor is lava" with their friends/partners, Person A and Person B.  (I came up with this one ^_^ )
> 
> They're really OOC but it was easy to write and finish.  Hope you enjoyed; reviews are welcomed.


End file.
